Problem: $ 30\% - \dfrac{7}{50} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 30\% = \dfrac{30}{100} = 0.3 $ $ -\dfrac{7}{50} = -0.14$ Now we have: $ 0.3 - 0.14 = {?} $ $ 0.3 - 0.14 = 0.16 $